


Moving In

by hypnoshatesme



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme
Summary: Gerry and Michael trying to deal with the stress of moving.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> it is the 13th and the prompt was "moving in" which sounds stressful, so i made it fluff.

“This is a mess.”

Michael was starting to sound increasingly overwhelmed the more hours passed with them trying to work through the boxes. It had already taken a good chunk of the day to assemble the furniture and he was clearly not enjoying how no matter how much they cleaned up or put in place, the boxes all over the floor did not seem to empty any quicker or get any less.

Gerry was holding up better, but not much. He was getting tired of trying to figure out where to put everything. He wasn’t used to having so much stuff to put somewhere. 

“I know,” he sighed.

Michael let out a frustrated sigh, brushing a strand of hair out of his face with more force than necessary, looking to his left and right, at boxes and more boxes in different states of emptiness. 

“All the boxes are stressing me out so much…” he mumbled, more to himself. 

He knew he was whining. But mess always got to him, especially if it seemed to spread instead of getting less with effort. Michael was starting to feel close to tears and he hated it.

Gerry still heard him, and he heard the edge in his voice, too. Michael was scowling at the boxes, and Gerry understood that expression perfectly. Maybe they should just both take a break for a bit and approach this again later. 

He walked towards him and took Michael’s hands. “How about we take a break? The bedroom’s mostly done. Maybe you should take a nap.”

Michael shook his head. “It’ll get late.”

Gerry shrugged. “I’d rather do this at night than start our life here with a breakdown.”  _ Our life _ . It still made his heart skip a beat. He could feel Michael freeze at those words, too. Gerry smiled. “I’m tired. I think we’ll have an easier time after some rest.”

He still hesitated, looking at Gerry’s face as if searching for the catch. Apparently Michael didn’t find one and nodded, letting Gerry lead him through the boxes and other miscellaneous stuff on the floor and into the bedroom.

It was dark when Michael woke up, but he still noticed instantly he wasn’t at home. The bed felt different. The room smelled different. He sat up, a little too fast for his groggy state, and blinked against the relative darkness, trying to remember where he was. When he did, he scrambled out of bed. Had he really ended up wasting the whole day? There had still been so much to do. They had barely  _ started _ with the kitchen. Where was Gerry? Michael looked at the bed, but it was empty. Why hadn’t he woken him up? 

He left the room and was instantly struck by how the path was clear of boxes and stuff. They weren’t  _ gone _ , just a lot less and neatly put to the side. He walked to the living room, where most of the chaos had been, but here, too, most boxes were gone. Gerry seemed to be contemplating the arrangement of the books on the shelf next to the sofa with an intensely focussed expression. 

It was a rarity to catch him distracted like that, and Michael took great care at approaching him soundlessly before wrapping his arms around him. Gerry tensed, but only for a moment and Michael buried his face in his shoulder.

“I can’t believe you just cleaned up on your own.” His voice was muffled, but somehow guilt was still clear in it.

“I told you I probably just needed a bit of a break. You were sleeping so soundly, I didn’t want to wake you.” He moved his head to press a kiss to Michael’s head. “I managed to go through most of the boxes and put the last couple items all in a handful of them. Got rid of the empty boxes.” Michael gave him an impressed, but still a little sleepy, look and Gerry smiled. “It’s probably not all perfectly in its place, but we can just adjust as we come across things. I just...I really just needed to put things  _ somewhere _ that weren’t boxes on the floor.” He sighed and leaned into Michael’s hug as his arms tightened around him.

“Thank you.” He kissed Gerry’s cheek. “Did you have dinner already?”

Gerry shook his head. “I kind of forgot to eat, I just...got really into tidying things up.”

Michael shook his head, but smiled. “Sit down and relax, I’ll make us something.”

“I’ll sit in the kitchen.”

Michael nodded in agreement and let go, only to thread his fingers through Gerry’s and pull him into the kitchen.


End file.
